


Diagnosis: Love

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Despair, F/F, Free Verse, Poetry, Toxic Relationship, lots of caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my acid, you are my love, you have my heart, you have my blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis: Love

**Author's Note:**

> vent drabble? poem?? thing??

"D-do you... do you love me?"

 

(IT'S NOT FAIR)

(NOT FAIR NOT FAIR)

(FOR MIKAN TSUMIKI)

(TO SUFFER)

 

"Oh, sweetie, of course. It's true..."

 

(SO STOP HURTING HER)

 

"... I love you so much I could die! But..."

 

(I DID NOTHING WRONG)

(JUST FORGIVE ME ALREADY)

 

"... Mikan, I want you to promise me that even if I do,

you won't give up on spreading  **despair _,_** _okay_?"

 

"Anything for you! I'll do

anything you want!"

 

**Because**

 

you forgave me.

You forgave me.

You _forgave_ me, over and over,

though I couldn't be forgiven for anything I had done...!

 

(STUPID GIRL)

(UGLY PIG MIKAN TSUMIKI)

(DISGUSTING WOMAN)

(GROSS CRY BABY)

(STUPID STUPID STUPID GIRL)

 

You loved me,

despite all that

 

you let me flourish,

and you possessed (and still possess) my

mind, body, soul.

 

(YOU'RE MINE)

(AND I AM YOURS)

(FOREVER)

 

My life lies with you, and only ever you.

 

(MY BELOVED)

(JUNKO ENOSHIMA)

(MY HEART)

(TEAR IT OUT)

(I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU)

(TAKE IT)

(TAKE IT SO I CAN BE REUNITED WITH YOU AT LAST)

 

The scent of decay makes me a demon,

dyes my heart a sickly, sickly hue

but it doesn't matter to me

because when you died,

so did I.

 

(COME BACK TO ME)

(PLEASE)

(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE)

(I NEED YOU)

 

When you fell, I was swallowed

in an abyss

of loathing and hate and despair

and I was consumed

in a battle between my love for you

and my hatred for them.

 

(YOU AND ALL WHO LET HER DIE)

(YOU WHO LET MY LOVER DIE)

(DESERVE MORE THAN DEATH)

(I WILL INJECT YOU WITH DESPAIR)

(DESPAIR)

(DESPAIR) 

(DESPAIR)

 

I had to kill.

I had to do it,

again, again, AGAIN

for you

and only for you.

 

(FOR MY LOVE)

 

They roll your name on their tongues - Ju/n/ko E/no/shi/ma,

my beloved;

so easily, as if you were that,

only a name, only a name,

but you were not only a name.

 

(FOR MY SALVATION)

 

You were all that was left of me,

All the plastic smiles and all the rushed apologies,

All the laughter, all the tears,

All the broken hearts and starlight dreams,

All you - all me.

Together.

 

(MY ONE AND ONLY HOPE)

 

You promised - while you traced circles on my palm,

thread fingers through my hair,

held me close to you in the dark of night,

and murmured sweet nothings in my ear,

that we would last

forever.

 

(MY EVERLASTING DESPAIR)

 

Because you could forgive me,

I forgive you for all that you did, too.

I forgive you for lying to me. 

I forgive you for destroying me with your love.

 

(MY FREEDOM)

 

For them, however, there is no forgiveness.

I cannot forgive them for bringing you to ruin.

 

(I DON'T CARE ANYMORE)

 

They ripped us apart,

and took away our

f o r e v e r.

 

(I'LL KILL THEM ALL)

 

Maybe

at that time, long ago,

when you still kissed me tenderly

and stroked my cheek

and painted my nails

 

I didn't know

what forever meant;

perhaps to you and I,

it was different

 

but I was happy

and I loved you

I still love you and

that was my forever.

 

(MY BELOVED)

(PLEASE WAIT FOR ME)

(DON'T GO)

 

That never changed.

Even though you did.

 

In the best way possible

you fell into

despair.

 

(DON'T LEAVE ME)

 

You know...

even after your passing,

 

I won't believe for a second

their lies

when they tell me

you 

u s e d

me.

 

(DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE)

(I'M BEGGING YOU)

(YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER CARED)

(PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME)

 

Especially because I know you

and knowing you

means that this is not the end.

 

You're too smart, too clever

too beautiful, too witty

too passionate, too thoroughly exasperated

with the world

to just leave it be

just like that.

 

(WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOON)

 

I knew you were coming back. 

 

Slave to your love, intoxicated,

I lent you the pieces of me to make you whole again

because your love was my love

and my love yours

it was the risk that I took

giving you all of me

until

you were me

and I was nothing.

 

(I LOVE YOU)

(I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU)

(SO LOVE ME)

(ACCEPT ME)

(FORGIVE ME)

 

Though

when I realized finally

you weren't coming back

I gave up.

 

Not because I don't still love you

but because I  _needed_ to be with you again

and I needed to die

die, die, die

to do it.

 

They found me easily 

after I gave up.

They should have

killed me.

 

I thought if I could die

to be with you again

then I would

do

anything.

 

(FOR LIFE WITHOUT YOU)

(HAS)

(NO MEANING)

(LEFT)

 

But they didn't kill me.

 

(WEAK)

(TOO WEAK)

(JUST LIKE POOR LITTLE)

(WEAK COWARDLY)

(MIKAN TSUMIKI)

 

That's good, I thought.

Maybe I underestimated you

and you were going to return

to find me

and love me

one more time.

 

(FORGIVE ME)

 

The future is not easy 

and with extracting our memories

came a cost.

 

Our identity was lost.

 

(WHO IS MIKAN TSUMIKI)

(BUT A LOSER)

(CLUMSY)

(DIM-WITTED)

(SLOW)

 

When I woke up on that island,

I didn't see people around me.

All I saw

was

a _bunch of bullies_

and I was 

just a mess

again.

 

(WRONG WRONG WRONG)

(YOU WILL PAY)

(YOU BETTER STOP MAKING EXCUSES)

(YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY WRONG)

 

When I woke up on that island,

however,

I knew there was something missing.

I didn't know it was you just yet,

but something was gone

 

(ISN'T IT FITTING)

(THE DISEASE HAS BEEN CAUGHT)

(BY THE ONE WHO CURES!)

(WHAT IRONY!)

 

and somehow soon

I learned

about

you.

 

(AGAIN)

 

Easy prey,

she was easy prey,

one and two,

both easy, easy.

 

I couldn't hesitate for those pathetic pleas,

because I had to get OUT

SO I COULD BE REUNITED WITH MY LOVE

NO MATTER WHAT THE PRICE

 

AND I MADE THEM PAY

PAY **PAY** _**PAY**_

SO THAT I COULD BE WITH YOU AGAIN

 

AND LET THEM HATE ME WHILE THEY BURN

BECAUSE IT'S THEIR FAULT

THAT I'M LIKE THIS

 

IT'S THEIR FAULT

THAT THEY CAN'T ACCEPT ME LIKE YOU DO

 

LET THEM HATE ME ETERNALLY 

 

I WOULD DO THE UNFORGIVABLE

BECAUSE FOR YOU

MY LOVE

I KNOW 

 

YOU WOULD FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THAT I DO

AND I WILL

DO 

EVERYTHING 

IN MY POWER

TO BE WITH YOU 

FOREVER

 

FOR OUR FOREVER

YOURS AND MINE

I WILL SACRIFICE

EVERYONE

EVERYTHING

 

FINALLY

 

IT'S OVER

IT'S OVER

I WILL BE WITH YOU AT LAST

 

FOREVER TOGETHER

I WOULD WANT NOTHING MORE

 

MY HEART

MY LOVE

MY ACID

MY BLOOD

 

MY ONE BELOVED

FOREVER


End file.
